The Wandering Path
by Neferthy
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru meet two girs at school. Two girls that have more secrets then anyone thought. 2 girls with a past worst then theres combined.


**NEW CHARACTERS**

Name: Zery Yukishiro

Look: Brown hair, yellow & green eyes, dog ears, long tail, and claws

Age: 19

Personality, likes, hates, ect: Loves – to fight, eat, sleep, challenges, swords, 4tracks, race cars, motorcycles, sports, Hates – that they talk about her friends, shopping, make up, dresses, skirts, girly things, Best friends – Nerien & Sesshomaru. She doesn't take shit from no one, plays the guitar, sings, can create illusions, has something powerful called the blue jewel

Race: Half miko & Half Dog demon

Weapons: A sword called tenshinseiga that was made by Totosai, she can use bow and arrows, purify thing, she can also handle tetsusaiga, tenseiga and tokijin & a lot more.

Name: Nerien Yugure

Look: Red hair with black and silver stripes, green and red eyes she looks human but she's not

Age: 19

Personality likes, hates, ECT: Loves – to fight, eat, sleep, her katana and swords, Hates – Kagome and her friends, Best friends – Inuyasha & Zery. Sometimes she's a little bitchy; she can also use a vortex

Race: All-Elemental

Weapons: Black katana with a blue dragon on it, swords, daggers, scythes, and a lot more

**IMPORTANT MEANINGS **

(a/n:) – Means Eda's notes

(i/n:) – Means Ins's notes

She woke up by the fucking clock, she smashed the clock then she wondered how was she going to know the time, she got up and went to the kitchen and got her morning café and she gazed at the microwaves clock it was 7:15 am she rushed to another room which another slept she tried to wake her up but she didn't so she went and got a bowl of cold water and ice then came back and threw it to the sleeping girl.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR WENCH" the girl on the bed yelled

"Get up were going to be late for school and you only got 10 min. GOT IT now get your lazy butt up" the other girl yelled back

The girl on the bed got up and started chasing the other one

"Nerien get back here you wench you're going to pay for that"

They ran all around the house they lasted about 5 min. they notice it was now 7:20 am they had to hurry if they wanted to get to school on time they took a bath and got dressed

"Zery hurry up," Nerien yelled

She was wearing a green shirt that fit her smoothly, a black skirt with shains around it, a letter jacket and long boots.

"I'm coming" Zery yelled back

She was wearing a black sports shirt with out any sleeves you could see her belly a little, a leather jacket, cream baggy pants with chains around and her hair was pulled back to a low pony tail and a black hat (to cover her doggy ears).

Then they rushed out the door locked it and got on their motorcycles and went to their new school when they got their they rushed to their classes they were separated at first but the other classes they had together.

NERIEN'S P.O.V.

I opened the door and the teacher wasn't there everybody was talking then it was completely silent and everybody stared at me like I was an alien or something I smiled and said "HI" to them they all said a small "hi" and started talking again then the teacher came in and told everybody to sit down and to shut up then she stared to talk and talk and talk and I ignored her then I started to draw the guy next to me started to look at me and another girl got a really freaky look on her face.

"Inuyasha, Do you find something interesting about the new student?" The teacher yelled to the boy next to Nerien

Inuyasha stared with wide eyes he had a small blush but it went away quickly, I started laughing but nobody noticed. After awhile the bell rang when I was leaving the classroom Inuyasha bumped into me.

"Watch where you're going mutt" Nerien said with a smirk

"Keh you're the one who should watch it wench"

Then from nowhere

"Stay away from Inuyasha BITCH" Kagome yelled

"Where the hell did you come from?" Inuyasha & Nerien yelled

They stared at each other until

"Kagome why the fuck are you here?" Inuyasha Yelled

"Inuyasha how dare you? SIT BOY"

Inuyasha fell flat on the floor Nerien got kind of mad and yell at Kagome

"Hey you little bitch don't you dare do that again or you'll regret it"

Kagome looked really, really scared (i/n: Jajaja serves her right)

ZERY'S P.O.V.

Shit I hate school I enter the stupid class and everybody stared at me I let a small "Keh" slip then I looked at the teacher he was writing something then he got up and asked.

"You must be Zery Yukishiro the new student correct?"

I only nodded

"Very well let's see ahh there take a seat next to Sesshomaru"

"SESSHOMARU?" Zery yelled

"Ohh do you know him" The teacher asked

"Of course I know that stupid………." Sesshomaru cut off Zery

"Who are you calling stupid?"

"Who do u think?" Zery said with a smirk

"Bitch"

"Bastard"

"Wench"

"Asshole"

"That's enough," Yelled the teacher "Both of you take a seat NOW"

We both took our seats then the teacher started to talk but oh my god what the hell was he talking about all I could hear him say is "blah" aww who give a damn

"Hey Zery" Sesshomaru whispered

"Huh"

"You didn't tell me you were coming here"

"I didn't know you studied here"

"Well now you do so what do you say want to go and eat after class is over"

"Yeah sure no prob. But I need to …… or am going to bring someone she's my best friend you'll like her"

"Yeah whatever she better not be some stupid human"

"Believe me she's not"

"Besides I don't need another woman"

"Huh you have a girlfriend who?"

Smirk "You"

Roll eyes "Whatever fluffy"

"Excuse me do you two want to say something with the class" the teacher yelled at Zery & Sesshomaru

"Well now that you ask I want to tell you that………….." Sesshomaru's hands covered Zery's mouth

"Whatever teach"

"Tell your friend to watch her mouth because shell get in trouble if she doesn't watch it"

I rolled my eyes I really wanted to kill that teacher Sesshomaru took his hands off my mouth and we both sat down then after awhile the bell rang.

"THANK GOD"

Everybody stared at me

"WHAT?"

"Come on Zery next time keep your mouth shut"

"Why?"

He didn't answer me so fuck it I could care less. I told Sesshomaru to wait for me out side so I could find Nerien. When I got there I saw Nerien with this fine guy and what the hell Kagome oh shit this is bad.

"Hey Nerien" Zery Yelled

Nerien looked at Zery and then Kagome quickly hid behind Zery.

"Zery help me she's trying to hurt me," Kagome said trying not to cry

"Zery don't tell me that you know her because if you do a swear when we get home your going to be in one hell of a problem"

Z. Thinking /ohhh hell am dead, Shit thanks Kagome/

Zery gave a nervous laugh she knew she was in trouble then out of nowhere Sesshomaru grabbed Zery's hand

"What's taking you so long come on forget about your friend you know am not patient" Sesshomaru said kind of mad.

Then Zery grabbed Nerien and she grabbed Inuyasha leaving Kagome all alone. Then they got outside and Sesshomaru turn around.

"Zery what were you ……………… WHAT THE HELL IS THAT HALF BREED DOING HERE?" Sesshomaru said pointing at Inuyasha

Nerien was shocked by the guy in front of her he was so fucking fine then Inuyasha & Sesshomaru started arguing and Nerien was still shocked but she was brought back to earth when all of a sudden the two boys fell to the ground and she looked at Zery as she looked at her as well

"What? it was the only idea I got" Zery said

"Don't you dare hit me again" Sesshomaru said pissed off

"Then stop arguing if u do then I wont hit you worse got it………….. Good now Nerien this is Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru this is Nerien she kind of like my sister"

"Umm…Huh…Yeah Zery this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is Zery the sister I never had" Nerien said a little nervous

Then there was a silent for a few minutes then Zery broke the silence

"Why is everybody so freaking quiet come on lets eat am starving"

"Yeah me too lets eat ramen," Inuyasha said with a big smile

"You like Ramen?" Zery asked

"My favorite food"

"Alright I'm starting to like you come one lets go"

They started to walk but Nerien stayed in the same spot she was still in shock (i/n: pathetic Evil grin ) Zery turned around and yelled

"Hey Nerien" Nerien didn't move "Sesshomaru can you go get her please"

"What………Fine"

He went and grabbed Nerien's hand Nerien got a huge blush and Zery saw this and burst to laughter

"Wh…what's so funny Zery" Nerien said blushing even more

Then Inuyasha saw Nerien and burst to laughter along with Zery then they laughed even more when they saw Sesshomaru's confused face it was so fucking funny now Zery and Inuyasha were in the ground laughing then Sesshomaru couldn't take it any more then he yelled

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?"

"Ne…Nerien" they burst to laughter again

"What's wrong with her?"

Then Sesshomaru looked at her and saw her blushing then he too blushed a lot then Inuyasha & Zery laughed even more they were out of breath but kept laughing after awhile they stopped and went to eat Zery and Inuyasha were talking about fight moves & Nerien and Sesshomaru were quiet. Then out of nowhere since Zery and Nerien were sitting next to each other Koga putted his arms around them both and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Well aren't you two the most beautiful girls I have ever seen" Koga said with a smile

Then Inuyasha & Sesshomaru got kind of mad and then Inuyasha Yelled

"Hey Koga get your hands of her"

"Why is she your women Mutt-face because I doubt it" Koga said with a smirk

Inuyasha got madder but couldn't say anything he only growled then Koga took his arm of Zery and grabbed Nerien then Sesshomaru got up and pushed Koga away from Nerien

"Keep your hands to your self"

The 3 of them Stared at Sesshomaru with wide eyes

"Fine you can have her ill have this one and make her my woman" Koga said while looking at Zery

Then he grabbed Zery by the waist and pushed her towards him he was about to kiss her Inuyasha got up but before he could reach her, Zery punched Koga he fell to the floor and looked back at Zery he had wide eyes of shock and so did Inuyasha

"I think am in love," Koga said with a smile

"WHAT…ARE YOU SERIUOS?" Zery yelled confused

"Hell yeah"

Then he grabbed Zery again but this time Inuyasha came to the rescue he punched Koga really hard ouch!

"Don't you dare touch her again"

"Sorry Mutt face but she's not your women she's mine"

"NOT AM NOT" Zery got a blush and gave a wink to Inuyasha he wondered but smiled "ill never be yours because am Inuyasha's women"

Inuyasha blushed a lot but he knew it was to get Koga away from here the Sesshomaru & Nerien got the idea

"WHAT? NO WAY if you're really Inutrasha's women prove it" Koga said with a smirk

Then Zery's pride took the best of her "FINE I WILL"

She went over to Inuyasha and grabbed his shirt and pushed him towards her to kiss him which she did Inuyasha was shocked but played along, Koga and the other 2 stared with wide eyes then Inu and Zery broke the kiss Koga couldn't believe it

"No…. No way…ill get them back you'll see so u better watch your backs"

With that he left Zery & Inu started to blush big now it was Sesshomaru & Nerien's time to laugh Nerien was out of breath she was about to fall but she hold on to Sesshomaru and he grabbed her waist the Inu and Zery laughed as well after awhile they calmed down and went to the park.

"I want ice cream," Nerien said

"What? Where?" Zery said confused

I – "There's an ice cream shop over there"

Z – "Let's go I want a…a…How do you call the flavor a like a lot"

S – "Parch"

Z – "Yeah that's the one thanks"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and smiled they went and got their ice creams and the sat in a really nice blooming cherry blossom tree

"This is delicious" Nerien said while eating her ice cream

"It should I mean you haven't stop eating since you got it" Zery teased

"SHUT UP ZERY"

They laughed for a while and Zery looked at Nerien she was talking to Sesshomaru then Zery got a really evil grin and whispered something to Inuyasha they got up and Inuyasha got behind Sesshomaru and Zery got behind Nerien, then they pushed both at the same time so they could kiss which they did (i/n: were so bad Evil laugh ) then when they saw their faces Inuyasha and Zery burst to laughter then Sesshomaru started chasing Inuyasha and Nerien did the same to Zery Then out of nowhere Koga appears in front of Zery BUMP

"Watch were your going baka" Zery said while rubbing her fore head then she looked up to see who bumped into her "Oh shit not you again"

K – "And here I though you were with that mutt face"

N – "Why do you call him that?"

K – "Cause his worthless"

Z – "No his not"

"Yes he is"

"Shut up FLEA BAG"

"You shut up"

"Shut me up"

"My pleasure"

"Wha…"

Before Zery could finish Koga bent down and kissed her SLAP

Z – "You asshole who do you think you are"

K – "I shut you up didn't I" He said while rubbing his cheek

N – "You know he's got a point"

Z – "SHUT THE HELL UP NERIEN YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE HELPING ME"

Nerien gave a nervous laugh. Then Inuyasha & Sesshomaru were wondering why were the girls taking so long then they got the scent of Koga the rushed to were they smelled the scent and they saw Nerien and Zery arguing with Koga then they saw Zery punch Koga.

I – "What the hell is going on"

S – "Don't know"

K – "Shit"

Z – "Serves you right you Flea bag"

N – "Ja he looks good on the floor"

I & S – "Hey Zery, Nerien"

Z – "Inu?"

N – "Sesshy?"

S – "Are you girls alright?"

I – "What the hell are you doing here wimpy wolf?"

K – "Getting my woman's back"

Z – "What women's?"

K – "Your one of course and your friend is the other one"

Z – "Were not your woman's okay get it, learn it, deal with it"

I – "You heard her Koga now get lost"

S – "Or die"

K – "Fine but ill come back for them and Zery I really like that kiss I hope there be another one"

Z – "KEEP HOPING"

K – "Come on Zery you know you liked it"

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore he punched Koga right on the face and send him to the other side of the park

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU BAKA" Inuyasha yelled with anger

Z – "Inu calm down"

S – "Zery did he really kiss you"

N – "He forced her that's why he got the slap + the punch"

I – "That bastard he's going to pay how dare he kiss my woman" Inuyasha said not knowing he said it out loud

Z. Thinking - /Did I hear right did he just called me his/

S. Thinking - /Great now this is my chance to get the hell out of here/

S – "Nerien maybe we should get out of here"

N – "Huh why do you…"

Before Nerien could finish Sesshomaru dragged her

Sesshomaru & Nerien 

Sesshomaru dragged Nerien to a lake area

N. Thinking - /What's with him were are we/ "Oh my gosh"

Sesshomaru smiled by Nerien's reaction. There was a lake with flowers of different colors: red, blue, green, white, ECT. Butterfly's flying around (i/n: this is just to girly sweat drop)

"It's beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you"

You could see a huge blush on Nerien's face then she asked

"Sesshy why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted to get away from those two and I wanted to show you this place"

They sat down and started looking at the clouds

Inuyasha & Zery 

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Did you really mean that?"

"Mean what?"

K – "Hello am still here"

I & Z – "SHUT UP KOGA"

"Oo"

Zery looked around and saw that something was wrong

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah"

"Something's wrong"

"What do you mean?"

"Nerien & Sesshomaru aren't here"

"Where are they?" He asked while looking around

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking you would I"

"No, sorry"

K – "Hey where's my other girl"

I & Z – "WHAT OTHER GIRL"

K – ";"

"Inuyasha we have to find them"

"But, How are going to do that?"

"Why don't we start by actually looking for them?"

"He he…Right"

So they went looking for them little did they know that know one will be able to find them unless Sesshomaru want them to.

Sesshomaru & Nerien 

"Nerien?"

"Nerien?"

Nerien had fallen asleep awhile ago and Sesshomaru didn't notice when she got his tail to use as a pillow

S. Thinking /She's so cute like that/

N. Thinking /This is so comfy and warm. It feels like a soft body. BODY/

She opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru looking at her

"Hey"

"Hey yourself"

"Sleep well"

"Yeah" Yawn

"Like your pillow?"

"Mmm, Yeah" Starts falling back asleep

"Good, since is my tail"

"YOU'RE TAIL?"

"Yes my tail"

"Oh" Starts pulling the tail

"HEY, Nerien what are you doing?"

"Nothing"

"STOP, I SAID STOP IT NERIEN"

They start to roll on the ground and when they stopped Sesshomaru was on top of Nerien. The space between them was getting smaller Nerien could feel their breaths mixing together and the Sesshomaru's lips on hers It was a passionate kiss.☺

Inuyasha & Zery 

Zery fell down on her knees and yelled

"I give up they provably don't want us to find them so let just sit down"

"I guess your right" He sat down next to Zery

"Besides if Sesshomaru or Nerien wanted us to find them I would have picked up their scent by now"

Inuyasha only stared at her /Picked up their scent? Is she a youkai/

"Hey Zery are you a youkai?"

Zery looked at him with wide eyes but gave up to his question she knew she had already blown her little cover.

"Close enough am a hanyou"

"You are cool so am I"

"Really what kind"

"Well half dog and half human and you half human and half what?"

"I'm half dog and half mi…mortal" Nervous laughs /Good cover up/

"Oô"

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Oh…okay" smiles

"So do you have something that's not that normal?"

Smiles "Yep to be exact 3 things" She got up took her hat off, she let go of something that looked like a belt and she took her gloves off "Ears, Tail and Claws"

Smirk He took off his hat and showed his hands "Ears and claws"

"JA, I won"

Then they laughed for awhile Zery was about to sit but slipped and fell on top on Inuyasha then they both blush BIG Zery was about to get off of him but he didn't let her, he punched her closer to him they were inches from each other lips she could feel his breath on her lips they were getting even closer then his lips met hers it was to good to be true but hey it was happening so it true Zery was about to pull away but Inuyasha turn around making him half on top of Zery then he bend down and kissed her again, Zery gladly responded his kiss it was so good he tasted so great Zery was melting in his

lips.

Sesshomaru & Nerien 

They parted and Nerien stared to get up

"What is it?"

"I fell something"

"What?"

"Zery"

Nerien started looking around and then she starts laughing Sesshomaru was confused until he saw Inuyasha and Zery kissing and he also laughed

"Sesshy why can't they see us"

"Because I put a barrier around us"

"Oh, ☺"

And so they start laughing again

I – "What is it Zery?"

"Its Nerien scent there close by"

"Your right I can smell Sesshomaru but were are they?"

"I don't know but there close"

"°°"

"Nerien where are you?"

No answer

"Nerien come out here you WENCH"

"I told you to stop calling me that" Nerien yelled kind of mad

S – "Nerien you blown our cover"

"OPPS"

With that Zery jumped and caught Nerien they fell down and started to roll down the hill when they stopped they burst to laughter then they stopped and looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm glad thanks to you I met Inuyasha"

"Yeah me too thanks for letting me meet Sesshy"

Smiles "Call him fluffy to see how he reacts"

Laughs "Okay"

"Zery, Nerien are you girls alright?" The boys yelled coming down to help them

"Yeah were fine Inuyashy" Zery said with a big smile which made Inuyasha blush

S – "And you?"

"Were great actually am felling awesome too so don't worry Fluffy" Huge smile

"Hey who told you that the only one…" Then he looked at Zery and gave her a really nasty glare "ZERY"

"Ho oh I'm in trouble" Laughs Nervously

"Oh yes you are"

Zery quickly got up and started running, Sesshomaru used his demon powers and got in front of Zery

"NO FAIR if you can use your powers so can I"

"Do you think ill…."

Too late before he could finish Zery jumped into a tree and stick her tongue out to Sesshomaru, Nerien laughed and Inuyasha only stared with wide eyes he couldn't believe what he was seeing his brother SESSHOMARU playing with a girl

"What's wrong?" Nerien asked looking at Inuyasha

"Uh nothing is just that am surprised to see Sesshomaru like that"

Nerien laughed a little she was a little surprised as well Zery has never acted so childish except with her of course

S – "Zery get down or ill make you get down"

"Just try it"

"All right but don't say I didn't warned you"

"Keh whatever"

Sesshomaru used his demon powers again and got to the tree and pushed Zery down

Z – "What are you trying to do…oh shit"

Sesshomaru came down the tree and pinned Zery to the ground.

"Let's see how do I get my revenge Ahh I know something that not even Nerien knows"

"Uh? OH NONONONO PLEASE Sesshomaru am sorry really I am please anything but that am sorry please"

Evil Laugh "Now you're begging me, sorry it's to late for apologize now, because I wont except them"

"SE…SE…SHOMARU…STOP…PLE…PLEASE…ST…STOP…STOP IT…I…I…GIVE…UP" Zery said between her giggles, Sesshomaru was tickling her she laughed long and hard Nerien and Inuyasha only stared then Sesshomaru stopped tickling Zery who was out of breath, Sesshomaru smirked at her

"You're ticklish?" Nerien said surprised

"I guess…now…you know my secret"

Laughs "Yeah now we all know"

"SHUT UP NERIEN YOU'RE TICKLISH TOO YOU KNOW"

"ZERY"

"Opps"

"You're ticklish" Sesshomaru said with an evil smirk

"No of course Not" Laughs nervously

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got a really evil grin then Zery jumped on Sesshomaru making him eat dirt

Z. Thinking /He's going to kill me for sure/

Then she jumped in front of Nerien

"Shall we run for our lives?"

"Good idea lets go"

Then Zery and Nerien started to run they were having so much fun that is until Kagome and Rin appeared

"Oh great what does that stupid bitch want now" Nerien said giving out death glares

I – "Hey what's wrong?"

S – "Yeah you 2 should be running for your lives especially you Zery"

N – "Yeah we know but their some sluts heading this way and they don't look pretty"

Z – "Hell they never do"

The 4 of them started to laugh until

K – "Well well well what do we have here, Zery how could you do that to me?"

"Huh"

"I though you were my best friend"

N – "You though wrong bitch"

K – "I wasn't talking to you was I … anyway Zery why did you do that?"

"Did what?"

"Don't play stupid you stole my boy friend"

Anime fall "What are you talking about?"

"Inuyasha is my boy friend"

R – "Yeah and Lord Sesshomaru is mine"

The guys stared with wide eyes and Zery and Nerien were getting pissed off

N – "He doesn't belong to you"

R – "Yes he does"

K – "And Inu belongs to…" Kagome got cut off

Z – "Me and no one else" Big blush

K – "No he doesn't"

Z & N – "Wanna bet"

"I know both of them will choose Rin and me"

"That's for sure

N – "Alright Sesshomaru come here please"

Z – "You 2 Inuyasha"

N – "You see that thing is that we actually tell the truth"

K & R – "What truth?"

Z – "The fact that they belong to us and we to them"

Then Nerien grabbed Sesshomaru from the back of his neck and Zery grabbed Inu's shirt too pulled them for a nice kiss the boys responded quickly putting their arms around them they parted seeing the faces of Kagome and Rin they were surprised, angry and sad at the same time. (I/n: Though luck Evil laugh )

K – "O O INUYASHA"

O

"What?"

"How could you?"

"Huh? Oo"

"How could you betray me like that?"

"Betray you like what?"

"With Her" Points at Zery

R – "Lord Sesshomaru why?"

"Why what Rin?"

Rin and Kagome start crying

Z, I, N, & S – "Oo;"

I – "Why are you girls crying?"

K – "Because you betrayed me?"

Z – "Oh brother, you know this is getting very old I'm out of here are you guys coming?"

N – "Hell yeah"

I – "Duh"

K – "Inuyasha were are you going?"

R – "Lord Sesshomaru don't leave me like this"

"Rin get it through your thick head I'm not in love with you I left you along time ago"

"But sob but"

"But nothing am Nerien's now got it"

K – "Inuyasha lets go your mine and you know it"

"What you don't own me"

"You belong…" cut off again

Z – "To no one he belongs to the one he chooses"

"And that means that I belong to Zery" Inuyasha said while grabbing Zery by the wait and pulling her closer to him

K – "OO"

Z, I, N, & S – "SEE YA"

N – "What was wrong with those 2?"

S – "Who knows" Grabs Nerien by the waist

Z – "So what now?"

I – "Want to go to our place?" puts his arm around Zery's shoulder

Z – "What do you say Nerien?"

"Sure" Looks at Sesshy and Smiles

Z – "OK, its settled were going to your place"

I – "Great lets go"

When they got there Zery and Nerien were shocked

Z – "This is your place"

I – "Yep"

N – "Its…"

Z – "Huge"

N – "No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

S & I – "Why are you 2 fighting about?"

N & Z – "Nothing"

S – "Shall we go in then?"

N – "Yeah" Grabs Sesshy's hand"

Then they got inside

Z – "WOW its even bigger inside"

N – "Zery, shut up because it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"  
I – "There they go again"

S - Starts laughing "Come on girls stop it"

N & Z – "We already stopped"

I – "You two are freaky"

N & Z – "We know"

S – "°v°" Chuckling

"Lord Sesshomaru you're finally here" Jaken came running

"AWWWWWW WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" Nerien and Zery yelled at the same time but Zery jumped on Inuyasha's arms he was holding kind of like a bride way.

N – Whisper to Zery "Lets just ignore it"

"Yeah that thing is freaky and ugly"

"I heard that" Inuyasha whispered to Zery and Nerien

Inuyasha let Zery down and Sesshomaru grabbed Nerien by the waist and pulled her closer Zery was about to make fun of her but Inuyasha grabbed Zery by the waist as well and he rested his head on her shoulder Zery blushed a bit but smiled

"Lord Sesshomaru have you marked this girl is she your mate" Jaken said looking at Nerien and then at Zery "And this must be Inuyasha's Bitch"

Now he done it, Zery was about to kill that toad thing

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU BUTT UGLY TOAD" Zery was about to kill Jaken but was hold back by Inuyasha but damn she was mad then Nerien had to hold her too don't get me wrong Nerien also wanted to kill that freaking toad.

S – "Jaken stop insulting OUR WOMENS"

N & Z – "OO"

Then Zery grabbed Nerien and took her to the first room she found the 2 boys and Jaken stared at them.

I – "What's with them"

S – "…"

BACK IN THE ROOM 

Z – "Did I hear right?"

N – "I think so"

HUGE BLUSH

N – "Oh my god oh my god" little scream

I & S – "Are you 2 okay"

Z – "Breath breath breath I can't breath"

LAUGHING

Then since Inu & Sesshomaru didn't hear them answer they open the door just to find Zery and Nerien in the floor laughing to death.

I & S – "OO' "

J – "And this are your women's this worthless half demon and this human"

Z & N – "WHAT?"

Z – "WHY YOU LITTLE…."

N – "WHO ARE YOU CALLING HUMAN?"

If Inuyasha hadn't stopped Zery she would have killed Jaken for sure

I – "Your not human"

Z – "What ever gave you that idea?"

N – "The fact that I look human doesn't mean I am one"

S – "What type of demon are you?"

N – "An elemental"

J – "A what? There's no such thing"

N – "Yes there is, you see me here don't you, just like Zery she and I are one of kind, I'm an elemental, I can control element and Zery is half mi…" cut off by Zery

"Just mortal not that unique"

S – "…" Looking at Zery suspiciously

I – "That's cool"

Z – "Yeah it is hey Nerien care to demonstrate a little of your powers"

"My pleasure" She concentrated and a light bolt hits Jaken

J – Coughs black smoke

Z – "Nice, Fried toad"

They all laughed except Jaken of course

Z – "And next time don't call us name is that or you'll die"

Then Zery starts looking around and asks Inu

"Inu where did they go now?"

"Who?" Starts looking around "Hey where Nerien and Sesshomaru?"

"That's what I asked you stupid"

"Hey watch it"

"Watch what?"

Then Nerien sneaked up on Zery

"ZERY" Nerien yelled close to her dog-ears

"AWWW YOU WENCH THAT HURT"

N – Yawn "I'm bored"

"WHAT YOU LITTLE…YOU HURT MY EARS STUPID"

"Here let me fixed them for you"

Nerien jumped on Zery and started to rub her doggy ears

"NERIEN GET OFF OF ME" Nerien jumped off with a big grin "YOUR GOING TO GET IT NOW NERIEN"

Then Zery got in fighting position and drawn her sword out her back then Nerien did the same and drawn her sword from behind her hair

S – "OO"

I – "WHAT THE HELL?"

Z – "This is going to be fun" Smirk

N – "You're going to lose"

Z – "You wish"

EVIL LAUGHS

Inu & Sesshomaru only stared with wide eyes and they were a little scared by the 2 fighting girls they have never seen girls that strong Zery and Nerien ended up fighting outside (please don't ask how), then out of nowhere a wind cut Zery's arm

Z – "What the…"

N – "Are you okay?"

Z – "Yeah"

N – "Who the hell did that?"

"I can answer that question"

The Zery and Nerien looked up believe me they weren't happy by the person they saw

Z & N – "KAGURA"

"You bitch your going to pay for that," Zery yelled with anger

N – "Oh yeah time to kill"

Z – "It's been along time huh"

"Yeah"

S & I – "How the hell do they know Kagura?"

"And do not forget about me" an unknown voice said coming truth the bushes

Z, I, N, & S – "NARAKU"

Z – "Aw hell" Sighs "Nerien I want Naraku you take on Kagura

S & I – "WHAT?"

Naraku – Laughs "Zery, Nerien its been a long time, I have missed you both"

Z & N – "Well we didn't"

Naraku – "Well I guess I wont have to worry now that you both belong to me"

Z, I, N, & S – "WHAT?"

Then out of nowhere guess who appears your right non-other then Koga

Koga – "What do you mean that they belong to you I don't think so because there my woman's"

Z & N – A lot of sweat drops

Then Inuyasha jumped and landed next to Zery, Sesshomaru did the same but landed next to Nerien, Inuyasha checked Zery since she had a bleeding arm he torn off a sleeve from his shirt and uses it to cover Zery's wound.

Z – "Inu you didn't have to do that" BLUSH

"And risk infection no thanks"

"…Thank you"

Naraku – "How touching but I must warn you stay away from my women's"

Z & N – "WERE NOT YOUR WOMANS"

Then Naraku did something freaky that the sky turned black and red and a lot of demons came there were more than a million demons Zery, Nerien and the others got on fight stance. Inuyasha drawn his Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru his Tokijin, Nerien's sword turned blue and Zery's transformed kind of like Tetsusaiga but more cooler then it turned dark red, Zery took on Naraku, Nerien took on Kagura, & Inu, Sessh & Koga took on the other demons, Naraku spread hid tentacles and caught Zery.

"Let me go you ungrateful bastard"

"Not in a million years"

"Zery hold on" Nerien yelled looking at Zery she concentrated and a huge rock fell on Naraku, letting Zery go, Zery ran to Nerien and pushed her Zery got a really nasty cut on her back and I mean a really nasty cut by Kagura, Zery fell on top of Nerien

"Zery are you okay"

"Never better" Hurting

Kagura – Evil laugh "You have got to be more careful you don't want to get hurt do you?" Evil Laugh again (i/n: Sweat drop )

Zery got off Nerien and helped her up then Nerien looked at Zery and saw that she was looking for something

"Zery what's wrong?"

"I dropped Tenshinseiga"

"You what?"

Kagura – "Ah too bad you don't have your baby toy to play with"

Ohh now she's done it Zery and Nerien were going to kill her this time for sure and they were going to break her into pieces but something wasn't right Nerien looked at Zery her eyes were flashing red and her claws were getting bigger Nerien was surprised and a little scared as well she knew Zery didn't have any control of her demon powers and the other time she had transformed she had killed countless people and the only one that could stop her was Nerien since Zery couldn't bring herself to kill her

Naraku – "Kagura lets leave"

"But why?"

"I said NOW and never question my decisions again"

"Yes Naraku"

With that they were leaving but Zery wouldn't allow it but she was held back by Nerien

"Zery stop"

"LET ME GO" Zery said her voice was different and her eyes were glowing red "I SAID LET GO OF ME" Zery was now yelling at Nerien, Nerien had no other choice she got in front of Zery and punched her in the stomach with everything she had knocking her out Zery fell on Nerien arms, Nerien took her and saw Sesshomaru, Inuyasha & Koga running towards her.

S – "Nerien what happen are you alright?"

I – "Is Zery alright what happened to her?"

K – "And where that bastard?"

"Zery and I are fine as for Naraku he ran away"

"But why is Zery…" Nerien cut off Inuyasha

"I punched her in the stomach"

S, I, & K – "WHY?"

"Because she was about to become a full fleshed demon & she cant control that kind of power at least not now"

K – "But how?"

"She doesn't have her sword we need to find it that sword is the only thing that can protect Zery from her demon side now please Sesshomaru can you find it so we can get the hell out of here"

"Sure"

K – "Where are we going?"

I – "WE what do you mean WE wolf boy your going to stay here and go home"

K – "Why you little…"

N – "Koga please"

"Huh…fine anything for you but you have to tell me how's Zery is doing"

"No prob."

With that he left then Inuyasha looked at Nerien

"Here you look tired let me have her"

"Careful with her back she's hurt bad"

"WHAT?"

"She protected me and Kagura hurt her"

"Why that ungrateful bitch"

Inuyasha took one of his shirts of (Just in case he has 2 shirts on☺), and he putted on Zery covering her back wound then Sesshomaru came with Zery's sword he handed it to Nerien but he saw she was tired he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him and he picked her up so there it was Nerien gave directions to her home and after awhile the got to Nerien's …………CASTLE (i/n: holy shit I never expected that Ari damn you, you tricked me that's not fair sigh ) Okay now Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were the ones shocked they got inside and they went to a huge room Inuyasha placed Zery in the bed she looked so small in it then Nerien turned to Inu & Sessh

"Get out"

I & S – "WHAT?" OO

"I said get out"

I – "But why?"

Mad face "Because I'm going to take her cloths off to cure her NOW DO YOU GET IT"

S & I – Blush "Oh"

"NOW GET OUT"

With that they rushed outside and closed the door when they were outside they gave a big sigh.

"Damn Sesshomaru your woman is scary when she's mad"

"…"

BACK IN THE ROOM 

Nerien got Zery out of her clothes and started to clean and bandage her wounds.

"Zery you better heal soon☺"

"Mmmhm"

Starts laughing softly "Yes I know"

"NERIEN"

Nerien could hear someone calling her. She finished bandaging Zery and left the room so Zery could rest.

OUTSIDE THE ROOM 

I - Sigh "I would never have guest that Nerien would have a place like this"

S – "You're not the only one"

"NERIEN"

I – "What the…"

They see a boy running towards were they are and then the door to the room Zery was in opened

I – "How is she doing?"

"Shell be fine don't worry" "Hey Bro"

S & N – "BRO?"

"Yeah he's name is Julius he's my twin brother"

"Hey Sis. What's up?" Julius looked exactly like a male Nerien but he had black hair

"Nothing just broth some friends over and well…we got in a fight"

"A fight it doesn't surprises me with whom?"

"Uhh…. Naraku"

"WHAT…I told you to stay away from him"

"Yeah I know but it wasn't my fault anyway"  
"Yeah right"

"Anyway can you watch over Zery you remember that I told you about her"

"Fine but what are you going to do"

"I'm going to show these guys around"

"Fine"

With that Julius went inside the room and Nerien went to show Inu & Sessh around the castle after awhile

INSIDE THE ROOM 

Julius had a chair next to Zery, Zery without any warning she woke up kind of scared but she looked around and then she heard a voice next to her

"Finally you're awake"

"WHAT? HUH WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Zery quickly said getting out of the bed

Her shirt was practically her bandages the Julius looked at her up and down and smirked at her.

"Huh why you…"

With that she was going to slap him but he caught her wrist then with her other arm she punched him in the stomach he coughed but did the same thing to Zery causing her wounds to open then the door opened

N – "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STUPID?"

J – "What? She hit me first"

"She doesn't know you idiot"

Nerien rushed to Zery but Zery was getting up ready to fight again the Inuyasha got pissed of and yelled

"YOU BASTARD CAN YOU SEE THAT SHE'S HURT"

"Then she shouldn't have attacked me"

"You moron I attacked you for a reason if I didn't have this wounds I would slice you in half right now"

"Well you can't do that right now can you"

I – "You bastard"

With that Inuyasha was about to hit Julius but Nerien got in the way.

"Inuyasha don't you dare hurt my brother"

"Keh then he shouldn't have hurt Zery"

"Stay there don't come closer to him got it"

"…….FINE"

Then Nerien got to Zery

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah but who's he"

"He's Julius my twin bro remember that secret that I couldn't tell you"

"Yeah"

"Well you're about to find out today or maybe when you rest"

"OO right"

"Now you boys get out"

J – "But can we stay?"

"No unless Zery doesn't mind that 3 guys see her topless"

Z – "WHAT?"

"That's what I thought NOW GET OUT"

J – "Make me"

"Bro don't push it"

J – "I don't mind"

Z – "But I do now get out you hentai"

Laughs "Yep you know my brother now you heard her Julius out"

I – "GET YOUR BUTT HERE JULIUS UNESS YOU WANT TO DEAL WITH ME"

J – "Fine"

They went outside and waited for Nerien

"Is she taken?" Julius asked looking at Sessh and Inu

S & I – "WHAT?"

"I mean is she marked?"

I – "No she's not but she has a boyfriend so stay away from her"

S – "Inuyasha calm down"

"If she's not marked then there's no reason for me to stay away from her"

"WHY YOU…"

"ENOUGH" Sesshomaru said with hid emotionless expression "You 2 better stop their more important things to worry about and you 2 are giving me a headache so shut up"

I & J – "Fine"

INSIDE THE ROOM 

"Great your wound got bigger"

"……"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah it's just hard for me to know all of this now I mean how many years have we known each other?"

"Like 13"

Smiles "That's long I remember when we first met"

Laughs "Yeah that's a day ill never forget"

FLASHBACK 

Zery was up in a tree waiting for some hopeless demon to appear when she saw a girl with a ponytail playing with a black rose. Zery jumped from the tree and landed in front of the girl but she didn't even move an inch.

"What do you want?" the girl asked

"Fight" Was the only thing Zery said before she lunched herself to the girl

They fought for a long time until they finished in a draw

N – "Not bad"

"You're a good training partner we should do this again"

"Yeah……………Hey were are you going?"

"Nowhere" Zery said walking away

"Do you want to stay with me?"

"Huh? What are you serious you're no ashamed to have a half demon with you"

"No way besides I don't mind having a training partner"

END OF FLASHBACK 

N – Laugh "Our first meting was to fight"

Laughs "Yeah"

Zery got up from the bed

"Zery what are you doing?"

Zery didn't answer she only grabbed her clothes and put them on and then she went to Nerien and grabbed her hand

"The boys are outside right?"

"Yeah why?"

With that Zery picked up Nerien and went to a window and jumped when they landed Zery placed Nerien down

"Zery what's up?"

"I smell steam, hot water or something"

"The hot springs in the back" (a/n: blush where did that though come from blush , i/n: Hentai)

"Cool, let's go"

Then they headed towards the hot springs

BACK WITH SESSH, INU & JULIUS 

"So, where did you meet my sister?"

S – "At school"

I – "How long do you think they're going to be in there?"

Julius starts laughing, "All be right back"

With that he left and went to the hot springs

J – "Hey Neri"

"What do you want?"

"What are you going to do with does two?" (A/n: Julius is behind a wall talking so he can't see Nerien or Zery)

Z – "Opps, we forgot about them"

N – "Tell them to go to the other one

J & Z – "OO"

J – "O…Kay"

A few minutes later Sessh and Inu appeared and went to the other hot spring little did they knew that the girls were watching them (a/n: Aw I wanna be there sobs , i/n: this is so embarrassing blush )

I – "Sesshomaru what do you think the girls are doing?"

"Don't know" Sessh said while looking around

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like were being watched"

"Nah, that's just your imagination"

"…" Glares at Inuyasha

Sweat drop "Ok, ok, ok shish no need to attack me"

/That's not a bad idea/ ☺ starts laughing (a/n: I'm so evil, long live Lord Fluffy…☺, i/n: he better not touch Inuyasha)

"Why are you laughing?"

"Hn" gets deeper in the water (a/n: drool )

Z – "We should leave"

"No way"

"They're going to find us"

"Zery you need to concentrated because if you don't the illusion will disappear alright if you concentrate they wont find us please" makes a sad puppy eyes expression

"Nerien don't make that face……………" sigh "fine you win"

"Yes"

"……..Nerien stop drooling on me"

"Sorry is just that he's so fine"

"Yeah I know but Nerien its nasty am covered in your drool"

Ohh yeah didn't I tell you rocks are slippery since Zery and Nerien were moving a lot they slipped (i/n: ahh hell huge blush ) they landed in the middle of the hot spring were the boys were, Zery & Nerien were in towels and the boys were naked so you can imagine their embarrassment they got up and saw the boys they were staring at them.

Z & N – Nervous laugh "Hi guys what's up"

I – "What is up is you 2 what the hell are you doing here?"

Z & N – "HUH"

Sesshomaru got up

Z & N – "OO"

And he went for his towel then he putted it on his waist to cover………you know what I mean then Sessh threw another towel to Inu, He did the same thing as Sessh the girls were staring with wide eyes, but Zery turned around blushing heavily

"We got to get out of here," Zery whispered to Nerien

"Huh why?" whispered back

"Because this is not right it looks wrong" Whisper

S – "What are you 2 whispering about?"

Z & N – "Nothing" they answer quickly

"Zery turn around" Whisper

"I cant its too embarrassing there half naked the only thing covering is a tiny towel"

Whisper, Blush

"So are we" Whisper

Zery turned around with her eyes closed "Hey guys sorry about this really but…My wound is starting to hurt so see ya"

Before anyone could say anything she was gone and Nerien wasn't going to stay there alone with 2 naked guys so she waved good-bye and left

I – "Shit we missed our change"

"At least this one"

ZERY & NERIEN 

They got to the castle and headed to Nerien's room it was huge oh well, they got there and Nerien lone some clothes to Zery, Nerien was wearing a sleeveless black shirt and navy pants, Zery was wearing a dark blue shirt long sleeves with black baggy pants with chains around and a black and blue hat, five minutes later the boys walked in the room in there towels (a/n: Mmmm, yummy, i/n: Holy Shit blush )

Z & N – "AHHHHHHH"

I & S - Sweat drop "Heh"

Z & N Thinking /Oh My God/

N – "What are you doing here?"

Zery turned around BLUSH

"Neri, it's everything alright?"………. OO Julius walked in the room "Ahh what are you 2 doing here…naked?"

N – "Julius get them out"

"Yes please" Zery said turning around

J – Sigh "Ok, Get out"

I & S – "…"

"I SAID GET OUT, NOW"

Julius pushed them out the room and Inuyasha's towel fell.

I - Blush "Oh shit"

Z. Thinking / Blush …oh/

S – Blinks, starts laughing under his breath

J – "Mm, we better go"

Z. Thinking /Oh my god that did not just happen/

"Earth to Zery to you come in," Nerien said waving her hand in Zery's face

"Huh"

"Ohh brother…Hey to get your mind out of what happened today lets go to the dance club"

"Nerien you know I don't dance"

"Well you will now"

Sweat drop

"Good now ill tell Julius to get the guys some cool…"

"Sexy"

Laugh "Clothes"

J – "Ok, let's get you 2 some clothes"

S – "Where are you going to get clothes for us?"

J – "Welcome, to my room ☺………now there most be something that fits you around here"

Inuyasha was wearing a red button shirt that was half open and a bit baggy pants and a low ponytail (a&i/n: Drool ) and Sessh was wearing a dark blue shirt with black pants and a leather jacket (a&i/n: We need a towel here)

They were waiting downstairs for the girls. Then girls went half way the stairs and saw the boys and they started to drool I mean who wouldn't

Z – "I don't want to go down there"

"Well I do, Sesshy looks so fucking fine"

"Yeah he does and so does Inu but…but…"

"Take a breath"

Takes a breath "Alright lets go"

The boys had their backs to the girls so they didn't notice them coming…until Nerien jumped on Sesshomaru's back

S – "OO"

I – Sweat drop , Then he looked at Zery "You look good Zery"

"Thanks Inuyasha"

I – "But you would look even more hotter if you let your hair down and take that hat off" BIG SMILE

S – "You know for the first time he's right"

N – "☺" Giggles

Z – "OH HELL NO"

N – "Give us a sec."

Nerien grabbed Zery into a room

"Zery let your hair down and take off that stupid hat"

"Nerien I won't besides its hot today and the hat is to cover my ears"

"There's air conditioner in the club and there's going to be different demons on their true form and in that club if you fight you die as simple as that"

"Huh…YOURE BEING SO UNFAIR"

"No am being honest now do as I say"

"NO"

"Fine" Cracks her knuckles

"NERIEN…CUT IT OUT…STOP…STOP IT NERIEN"

Outside the room Inu & Sessh could hear Zery yelling they wondered what was going on but then the door opened revealing a very happy Nerien and a very mad Zery, Nerien made her put her hair down and took her hat off and putted another shirt Zery was now wearing a black tube shirt and it had a dragon on it

S & I – "HOLY SHIT"

N – Huge smile "Like my work"

I – "Love your work"

Z – "…"

N – "Well lets go"

S – "Where are we going?"

"Were going clubbing"

S & I – "Oh"

J – "Ok, lets go before Yuki comes looking for me"

I – "Whose Yuki?"

"My GF"

S & I – Glares at Julius

S – "Then why where you asking if Zery was marked?"

Z – "HE WHAT?" Then Zery looked at Nerien "Nerien your bro is going to die"

"Don't bother he's like that"

J – "Whatever, lets go"

When they got there they found Yuki waiting for Julius. Yuki had black hair and honey color eyes she was wearing a light purple shirt and light green pants (i/n: Ari where in hell did you get that combination)

Y – "Nerien it's been a long time"

"Yes it has, last time you weren't Julius GF"

Giggles

N – "Come on Sesshy lets go inside" Grabs Sesshomaru's hand drags him in

J – "Come on Yuki…Will see you two love birds later" Smiles

Zery and Inuyasha looked at each other then they enter the club and they saw Nerien and Sesshomaru dancing

Z. Thinking /Shit is that how you dance with a guy? Does it has to be that close/

Then Nerien saw Inu & Zery and she whispered something to Sesshomaru and ran to Zery

"Inu am going to barrow Zery for a few seconds' thanks"

Before he could say anything Nerien dragged Zery to a corner

"Ok Zery you know how to dance right"

"…"

"ZERY at least you know how to dance alone right"

"…Yeah"

"Good now lets go and dance and let see how they react"

"What dance?"

"The one I showed you"

"K'"

Zery & Nerien went to the center of the dance floor and stared dancing everybody leaded them dance they were cheering and Inu & Sessh were staring they were really surprised and they decided to enter the dance floor with there girls Sessh got behind Nerien and started to dance and flirt with her (i/n: Typical isn't it) Then Inu got in front of Zery she froze but Inu held her close really close and whispered in her cute little doggy ear

"Its alright just pretend am not here and keep dancing"

Zery did as she was told she kept dancing then everyone started dancing again. Zery was dense since Inuyasha was holding her so fucking close she had one of her legs between his and he was the same way

"Look at Nerien and Fluff" he whispered in her ear

"Huh…" Zery looked at Nerien and Sessh OO "There really getting it on huh" laughs

Laughs "Yeah they are"

Then for a reason Zery stopped dancing

"Zery what's wrong?"

"Where are Sessh and Nerien?"

"HUH" Starts looking around "Ahh great we lost them AGAIN this is just great"

Then Zery wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck

"Well it kind of is don't you think"

"Well now that you put it that way it really is"

Inu wrapped his arms around Zery's waist and pulls her closer

"Can I ask you something its kind of embarrassing but I just need to know"

"Inu you know you can ask me anything"

"Sure?"

"Yeah"

"Well…have you ever…umm…French kissed?"

OO "Ahhh" Laughs

"What's so funny?"

"You"

"Why?"

"Never mind" Smiles "No I haven't why do you want to teach me how" blush

"That depends do you want me to teach you"

"I think you know the answer to that"

SESSH & NERIEN 

Nerien & Sessh went to the fair that was close by the club where Sessh won Nerien a Stuffed Dog that looked like him in the dog form (a/n: SO KAWAI)

"Nerien Stop it"

"Stop what?" ☺

"Hitting me with than thing" Points at the stuffed dog

"But he's so kawai just like you"

While she said that she was getting closer she putted her arms around his neck and Sessh put his arms around her waist (a/n: The dog vanished)

"Do you think Zery & Inu notice we aren't there?"

"Knowing Zery, they did, but found a way to entertain themselves"

They start laughing

"Nerien?"

"Yeah"

"Where's the dog?"

"Right her why?" (A/n: the dog its back from its vortex, i/n: cut that vortex shit out already)

Smirk "You'll see" Sessh takes the dog and starts running

"HEY THAT'S MINE" Nerien starts running after him

They got tired of running and went to win more games they had been playing the same game for about two hours and had attracted quite a crowd

N – "I'm going to beat you…. again" Smirk

"No you're not"

INU AND ZERY 

Zery and Inu were walking to see if the can find a place to eat near by

I – "Damn you're like a dark hole you feed it and feed it and it never gets full" Smirk

Glares "Shut up because you're the same way" Turns around

"Come on Zery I was just kidding"

"Yeah right"

Then Inuyasha wrapped himself around Zery's waist

"I'm Sorry," he whispered in her ear

"……….." Laughs

Sweat Drop "What?"

"Nothing…you're just to easy" Laughs

"Keh" Lets go of Zery and turns around "Next time I won't even say that am sorry"

☺ "You're just too cute"

"Huh" Turns around facing her "What did you say?"

"I said that you're just too cute" Laughs "Why do you have a prob……."

Before she could finish Inuyasha gave her a…French kiss (i/n: Ummm that taste good Blush ) with his mouth he opened her and…well you know, when they parted Zery was blushing a lot

"So that's a French?"

"Yep that's a French………I'm sorry for doing this is just that you taste so good"

OO "HUH"

Before she could even react Inu grabbed her and kissed her again she was a little surprised but gladly responded. When they parted to catch their breath there was a little silence and Zery hated the silence so she broke it

"Hey let go find Nerien and Sessh"

"Yeah let's"

With that they went to find Sessh and Nerien and they went to the carnival and saw the 2 of them playing a game like little kids (i/n: ohhh brother )

"What are you two doing?" Asked Zery

"Nothing" Sessh & Nerien answers with a smirk on their faces

"Nerien I was the one who tough u that game" Zery said pointing at the game

"No you didn't" Nerien said with a nervous laugh

S – "Cheater"

N – "SHUT UP"

Zery and Inu laughed a little

Z – "Nerien why don't you and I play one"

Smirk "I'm going to beat you this time"

Cocky laugh "Yeah you wish"

Then they started playing the boys could only stare at them they were amazing in that game that they attracted a lot of crowd and at the end of the game.

"I told you, you were going to lose"

"Awww shut up Zery"

Then they left to Nerien's castle. There was a room ready for the boys the girls kissed them good night and headed for Nerien's bedroom.

SESSHOMARU & INUYASHA'S ROOM 

I – "There's something wrong with those two?"

S – Thinking of something

"Hey, you okay?"

"Just thinking"

"About what?"

"They're hiding something"

"What do you think it is?"

"Don't know but I intend to find out"

"Right me too but how?"

"We have to take them out"

"Were?"

"Will figure it out"

NERIEN & ZERY'S ROOM 

Z – Sigh "Do you think we should tell them?"

"Tell them what?"

"About our parents"

"Huh……….no not yet"

"Okay"

"Hey what do you say want to go to the pet shop tomorrow?"

"Yeah I want a puppy"

"Why? Your already are one"

"SHUT UP NERIEN WHO ASK YOU ANYWAY?"

"Hey take it easy I was just joking"

"Yeah whatever"

Laughs "Come one Zery lets go to bed"

Yawn "Yep I'm sleepy"

Laughs

"What?"

"You just yawn like a dog that's all"

Growls "NERIEN"

Burst to laughter "I'm sorry"

Smiles "Yeah I know lets go to bed"

Big smile "Ok"

With that they went to bed and after a huge pillow fight they fell asleep.

MORNING 

"ZERY WAKE UP"

"Leave me alone Nerien" Zery said falling asleep again

"ZERY DON'T FALL ASLEEP"

"STOP YELLING IN MY EAR"

"THEN GET UP"

"NO"

"YES"

"LEAVE ME ALONE"

"Fine ill tell Inuyasha to wake you up"

"WHAT? YOU WOULDN'T DARE"

"Ohh I would" Nerien said with a smirk

"BITCH"

"Get up and stop arguing"

With that she got up and got dressed Nerien was wearing a blue tube shirt that said SHINIGAMI on black and she had her hair down with blue eye shadow and some tight black pants and Zery had a red tight shirt with long sleeves and a cream baggy pant (i/n: I don't like tight pants). In the other hand Sesshomaru was wearing a white button shirt half open and some cream baggy pants and Inuyasha was wearing a black sport shirt it was tight so u can see all his abs and navy jean they weren't tight but they weren't baggy either. The boys got downstairs and they waited for the girls so they could have some break fest.

"Where are they am starving" Inuyasha said rubbing his stomach

S – "Stop whimpering"

"I'M NOT WHIMPERING am just hungry"

"Hey guys" Nerien said coming down the stairs

"Finally, hey where's Zery" Inuyasha asked

"I'm right here" Zery said she was behind Inuyasha and Sesshomaru

"HEY HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THERE?" Inuyasha said startled

Laughs "Nerien's little vortex"

Big smile "I can transport anything, anywhere"

S & I – OO

Sniff, Sniff "Mmmm something smells good lets eat" Zery said with a big smile

Then Zery and Nerien left to the kitchen the boys looked at each other and gave a big sigh

I – "Their weird"

S – "Yep"

Then they followed the girls they ate and they headed off to the pet shop, which the boys weren't too happy about. When they reached the pet shop Nerien fell in love with a black fox (i&a/n: just in case in this pet shop they sell all kinds of animals). They entered the shop and Nerien rushed to the little black fox then Zery ran to a little puppy it had the same ears and eyes as Inuyasha she couldn't resist it she grabbed the puppy and the puppy quickly started licking her face Inuyasha saw this and smiled, Sesshomaru went to Nerien to see the little fox when he got there Nerien had the fox on her arms she was laughing the little fox was playing with her, Sesshomaru smiled as he walked to her.

"Hey"

"Hey Sesshy do u like him?"

"……Umm yeah"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Good cause am going to buy him"

"WHAT?"

"I though u said u like him"

Nervous laugh "Yeah I do"

"Well then ill buy him"

"Yeah whatever"

"Hey pup u better not steal my girl" Inuyasha said looking at the puppy

Laughs "Inuyasha don't be stupid it's just a puppy"

"Yeah I know am just joking"

"Besides he looks like your twin" Smirk

Oo; "Okay don't u dare name him what I think your going to name him"

Evil Smirk "And why not?"

"Because I said no"

"And u think am going to obey you"

"……U wouldn't dare"

"Ohh I would" Evil grin "I'm going to name him Yasha"

Sigh "Your unfair"

Laughs Then Zery got on her tepee toes and kissed Inuyasha "Don't be jealous"

"I'm not jealous" Blush

"Yeah right…you're a bad liar u know that"

"Keh"

With that Zery headed towards Nerien and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha followed

"Nerien take a look," Zery said with a big smile

"OH MY GOD it looks exactly like Inuyasha" Nerien said looking at the puppy

"I know isn't he cute"

"Yes he's really cute and look what I got"

"Aww he's so cute what's his name?"

"Shadow and yours?"

Big Smile "Yasha"

Then the 3 of them laughed except Inuyasha of course he was kind of mad. Zery and Nerien bought the animals and headed home when they got there Zery went outside dragging Inuyasha with her and Sesshomaru and Nerien went to a room which there was a giant TV flat screen and a very comfy couch and rogue. Then Sessh leaves for a second and the Fox disappears when Nerien starts looking for Shadow but can't find him then she sees Sesshomaru running

N – oO "What the…" then she sees shadow chasing Sesshomaru and she burst to laughter

**  
**

**INUYASHA, ZERY AND YASHA**

"Stop that" Laughs "Inuyasha come on don't be like that"

"…"

"Inuyasha please"

"…Fine"

"YES here you have to seat next to me"

"I have to?"

"…Fine then don't seat next to me seat somewhere else"

"You know you get pissed off to fast"

"Shut up stupid"

"Shut me up"

Smirk "Fine then I will"

Then Zery got up and grabbed Inuyasha by the back of the neck and kissed him and not one of those normal kisses this one was the one that it would leave you in a small shock she let go of him and laughed he look so cute he was blushing heavily then she sat down again and started playing with little Yasha, Inuyasha smiled and sat down next to her and Yasha started to look at Inuyasha and Inuyasha to Yasha and then Yasha barked at him and Inuyasha gave a small keh and Yasha barked again and again until Inuyasha barked at Yasha as well they were barking at each other Zery couldn't take it anymore she burst out in laughter she was laying in the ground laughing it was freaking funny

"ZERY" Nerien came running towards Zery

When Nerien got there she saw Inuyasha and Yasha barking at each other she laughed even more Zery and Nerien were in the ground laughing to death then Zery saw Sesshomaru with the fox biting his tail. Sessh was getting really annoyed then Sessh and Inuyasha saw Nerien and Zery laughing on the floor they got pissed of since the girls were laughing at them, then they tried to get Zery and Nerien but Yasha and shadow stood between them then Zery and Nerien laughed even harder they practically had tear falling from their eyes. After a really fun day then nighttime was about to fall and Zery noticed and said her goodnights and rushed to Nerien's room, Nerien did the same thing and the boys headed for their room

N – "Hey Zery what's wrong?"

"Tonight is the full moon"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah"

It was now might night and Zery got up and headed outside but Nerien followed her

"What's wrong Zery?"

"Nothing"

"Liar"

Sigh "I just hate being human that's all"

"Why?"

"Cause I feel so weak am not used to it"

"Ohh but u know in a human form u can use your miko powers perfectly"

"Yeah I know but I can also use them when am a half demon"

"Yeah but not that good"

Sigh "I guess your right"

"Come on lets go back"

"Don't you want to see the moon?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt" smile

Smirk "Yeah and I know the perfect spot too…come on lets go"

"Okay"

Nerien used her powers and they flew to the stop that Zery was talking about it was just perfect they stared at the moon and talk for awhile until

"Hey Ner what's up?"

"I sense someone"

Nervous "Who?"

"Wait……" OO

"Nerien?"

"Inuyasha and Sessh"

"NO WAY"

"YES WAY"

"I need to hide"

"Yeah but where"

"Don't know don't care as long as they don't see me like this"

Zery and Nerien started to argue they had forgotten that Zery could make illusions then Nerien sensed them closer

"Oh no their really close"

"WHAT?" Zery screamed

Then she hid behind Nerien and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru arrived to where the girls were

N – "What are you guys doing here?"

S – "We smelled u here what else? Anyway what are you doing here with a stupid human?"

Z – . ˣ /Why u little…/

"Uhh…well…you see the thing is that…umm" Big smile

I – "Hey where's Zery?"

N – "…I think she's back in the castle"

"Really…that's weird I dint smell her there"

Z – /Oh god…I hope they don't recognize me/

N – "You probably mist her"

"Oh ok ill go look for her"

"Ok"

Then Inuyasha left

"Nerien"

"Hai Sesshy?"

"You can't fool me; I know that's Zery behind you"

Z – /Oh Shit/ "How did you know?"

"You're easy to notice, even if u look like a human"

Z – "Do u think Inuyasha will ever find out that am not at the castle?"

N – "Who Knows?"

Z – "Ohh yeah Sessh?"

"What is it?"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME STUPID, YOU MORON"

Sweat drop

N – "Zery forget about that"

"Whatever"

Smile

S – "So you turn into a human u never told me that"

Z – "I never heard you ask"

N – "ZERY"

"What"

N – Sigh "Its because she's a half demon remember"

"Yeah and…"

Z – "And every stupid full moon I turn human"

"A weak human"

Z – "…"

N – "No Sesshy she's no weakling she can use her …"

Before Nerien could finish Zery covered Nerien's mouth

"Shut up stupid" Zery whispered to Nerien

S – "She can use what?"

"Nothing" Zery answered quickly

"Zery" He said kinda pissed off

"Yeah?"

"What are you hiding?"

Nervous laugh "Nothing Really"

"You're not really good at lying especially not to me"

"Smart ass" Zery said in a low voice

"What did u say?"

"Nerien Help"

N – Laugh "Come on Sesshy leave her alone"

"Not until she tells me what she's hiding"

"What if I don't want to tell you?"

N – /Ohh Brother/

Sniff, Sniff

N – "What's wrong Sesshy?"

"I guess Inuyasha didn't find you at the castle"

"Ohh shit…what do I do, what do I do?"

S – "Stay still and use your illusion trick"

"Ohh yeah"

N – "We forgot about that"

S – /Ohh please how pathetic/

Then Zery used her powers and created the illusion good timing too Inuyasha arrived

"Hey you 2 I couldn't find Zery anywhere are you sure she's in the castle Nerien?"

"Pretty sure"

"Nerien?" Said Inuyasha kinda suspicious

"Yeah?"

"Are you lying to me?"

Nervous "Why would I do that?"

"I don't know maybe to hide something?"

More Nervous "Something, Something like what?"

"Nerien what the hell is going…"Nerien cut off Inuyasha

"Look the sun is up" /Thank god that was too close Zery you owe me big but you'll soon repay it/

Then Zery came out and scared the shit out of Inuyasha

"ZERY DON'T EVER DO THAT"

Everybody laughed except Inuyasha of course. When they were finished laughing

I – "Hey Zery, Where were you?"

Nervous "Umm…at the castle"

"But I looked everywhere and u weren't there"

"I…I…"

S – "Nerien are u okay?"

"Yeah I'm Fine"

Sesshomaru was worried about Nerien each second that passed Nerien looked different

S – "Zery what's wrong with Nerien?"

Z – "Wha…Ohh shit Nerien"

S – "Zery, what's wrong with her?" He asked while laying Nerien on the ground

"She's…"

S – "ZERY"

"I'm Sorry but I can't"

Zery tried to get Nerien on her back but Sesshomaru grabbed her

I – "Zery what's going on?"

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru will tell you when we are ready, but right now I got to take Nerien to the castle so please don't ask any more questions"

S – Sigh "Alright"

Z – "Arigatoo Sesshomaru-sama"

With that she grabbed Nerien and rushed to the castle the boys stayed for a minute they needed to talk about some stuff. Zery reached the castle and headed to Nerien's room

"JULIUS" Zery scream while going up the stairs

"What is it?" he asked

"Nerien"

"Ohh shit"

"Come on stupid"

"Right"

They got to Nerien's room and placed her in the bed

N – "Ill see u tomorrow Zery"

"Right ill be here to greet you"

Smile "You better"

In seconds Nerien turned into a cocoon. Nerien always turned that way after Zery's Transformation; she turned that way because she needed to rest and regain all of her powers it would take her 1 entire day. (I/n: and they call me a sleepy head)

Z – Sigh

J – "What's wrong Zer?"

"Huh? Ohh nothing"

"Bullshit"

Laughs, Role eyes

"Come on you know you call tell me"

Smirk "We have to hide Nerien's secret right, well how am I going to distract those 2 idiots downs stairs?"

Laughs

"Why are you laughing Julius this is a serious matter?"

Laughs "Aren't those idiots your boys?"

"Well yeah but their so stupid their cute" Smirk

Smiles "Your too weird"

Sigh "I know that already"

"Anyway I'll help you get them distracted"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Arigatoo Julius-kun"

"Doshimette Zery-chan"

"Well let's go"

"Right"

**  
**

**INUYASHA AND SESSHOMARU**

I – "Hey are you sure we should stay I mean what about Nerien?"

S – "It's alright, cause if I know Zery she wont let me see Nerien"

"Yeah I guess but…"

"But what?"

"I'm worried I mean there hiding so many secrets really big secrets"

"Yes I know but we must trust them, I know they will tell us on time"

"Yeah"

"You're thinking to much Inuyasha"

"Huh?"

"You'll get hurt" Evil Smirk

"GO TO HELL SESSHOMARU"

"INUYASHA, SESSHOMARU GET YOUR CUTE BUTT HERE NOW" Zery yelled

S & I – "Huh?"

"She sure has a big mouth," Sesshomaru said walking towards Zery & Julius

I - Chuckling

Z – "Did u say something Sesshomaru?"

"NO"

"That's what I though"

J – "So what do u want to do guys?"

I – "Your still here? I though you left"

"This is my house idiot"

"I though it was Nerien's house"

Sigh "Its Nerien's AND my place"

Z – "Would u 2 stop it"

I – "Hey where's Sesshomaru?"

Z – "SESSHOMARU"

"WHAT?"

"Where are you?"

Role eyes "Like ill tell you"

"SESSHOM…"

J – "His in the living room"

I – "How do u know?"

"I followed his voice and saw him leave"

I & Z – O.o

A few hours later u could see Zery & Inuyasha playing with Yasha, Sesshomaru was playing with Shadow and Julius was in his room

S – Growls "Zery, Where's Nerien?"

"Sorry you can't see her yet"

"And why not?"

"I told u why"

"No u dint"

"Whatever"

Growl "ZERY"

"WHAT?"

"ANSWER ME"

"NO"

"I'm warning you"

Stick her tongue out "I won't tell u"

"You better answer me or else…"

"Or else what?"

Sesshomaru got really pissed off since Zery wouldn't answer him; he started to chase her all around the castle he finally caught her slamming her to the floor

I – "SESSHOMARU WHAT THE HELL ARE U DOING GET OFF OF HER"

"Not until she tells me what's wrong with Nerien"

I – "SESSHOMARU"

Z – "I wont tell you shit Sesshomaru NOW GET OFF"

Zery then flipped him slamming Sesshomaru to a wall, Zery got up and so did Sesshomaru now he was really pissed off

"Sesshomaru I will not tell u anything you'll get nothing from me that's for Nerien to decide and since am not her I won't tell you nothing got it"

With that she left to Nerien's room leaving a mad Inuyasha and a really confused, surprised Sesshomaru

J – "Faia"

S & I – "Huh?"

"Hey u two have u seen a fire cat?"

"A what?"

"A fire cat it's a cat with fire all around it"

"Mm…no"

"Fuck where the hell, did she go?"

Z – "JULIUS YOU BASTARD GET YOUR ASS UP HERE"

"What the…?"

They rushed up stairs and they saw Zery with 3 scratches on her cheek and she was holding a cat by its tail

J – "Faia"

Z – "Julius we need to talk NOW"

Gulp "Okay"

Z – "You guys go downs stairs will be there in a min."

S & I – "Fine, Okay"

Julius, Zery and Faia entered Nerien's room

"Jul. what the hell is that thing?"

"This is Faia shes my fire cat"

"A fire cat?"

"Yeah Yasha and get along great, Faia is and old friend I told her to protect Nerien"

"Then why did…"

"She attacked you?"

"Yeah"

"She doesn't know you…at least not yet" Smile

"Ohh"

"Meow"

Z – "Huh?"

"I think she likes you" Laughs

"Uhhhh"

Faia was in Zery's head she looked really happy

"I guess she got used to me quickly"

"Yeah" smile

"What hour is it Julius?"

"Ahh…4:30"

Sigh

"What?"

"What are we going to do?"

"About?"

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru"

"Ohhh…you got me there"

Sigh "Well will figure something out"

"Yep…hey Faia"

"Meow"

"Protect Nerien"

"Hey Julius where's Yasha"

"Umm"

"Meow"

"Faia where are u going?"

After a little while Faia returned with Yasha and Shadow

"Hey Yasha"

"Woof"

"Hey Yasha I need a favor can you take care of Nerien with Shadow and Faia?"

"Woof"

"Thanks…come on Julius"

When they got down stairs they saw Inu and Sessh arguing

Z – "Why are u arguing?"

S & I – "He started it"

Then they looked at each other and growled

J – "STOP IT"

They kept arguing

Z – /Ohh brother/ "WOLD YOU STOP IT ALREADY OR ELSE"

S – "Or else what?"

"You'll regret saying that Sesshomaru you know what am capable of"

"……"

J – "FAIA come here"

"YASHA you too"

Zery and Julius where whispering something too their animals, Inu and Sessh didn't notice any of this they were to busy fighting

S & I – "AWWWWWWWWWWW"

I – "ZERY"

Inuyasha was trying to get Yasha from biting his butt and Sesshomaru was trying to put out the fire on his tail, Julius and Zery were to busy laughing

S –"You 2 are going to pay for this"

J – "We are so dead Zery"

"Ohhh yeah but it was funny" Laugh

"You though that was funny Zery" Said Sesshomaru really and I mean really pissed off

I – "Yeah Julius do u think it was funny too?"

Z & J – Gulp

Zery and Julius started to run outside with 2 mad dogs behind them

J – "What do we do now?"

"Well we got their attention that's the good thing the bad thing is that there going to kill us for it"

"Ohhh man"

S & I – "Julius, Zery were going to kill u for this"

Z & J - T T "no fair"

They kept running and running and running until 11:58 pm when Zery and Julius heard an explosion

J – "What was that?"

Z – "Nerien"

They went back to the castle and on they way they found Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and almost ran them over

I – "wha…"

In 2 min Zery and Julius arrived at Nerien's room when the entered another small explosion happened slamming both of the to the wall

I – "Zery are u ok?"

"Yeah"

S – "Nerien?"

"Hi"

Nerien was sitting on the bed, she was wet and a bit sticky there where a lot of green and red things around her.

S – "Nerien what the hell happened?" looking around the room

Nervous "Nothing"

"What do you mean noth…" cut off by Zery

"Hey Nerien, Julius lets get clean off"

N – /Great cover up/ "Yeah I fell all stick lets go to the hot springs"

S – "But…"

J – "Great idea"

S – "Hey…"

Z – "Lets go then"

With out any warning they left with Faia, Shadow and Yasha leaving 2 confused dogs

I – "What just happened?"

S – "…"

HOT SPRINGS 

Zery and Nerien were in one hot spring and Julius was in the other

Z – "Julius you kisama u better not be peeking"

Nervous "I'm not"

"Bro don't be an ass"

"Alright I won't peek"

Z – "Sleazy pervert"

Laugh "Thanks Zery"

"Your welcome Nerien, but you know am going to kill you right" Smirk

Laugh "Yep I know"

After awhile of having a lot of fun but something just had to go wrong (i/n: Why? Why? Yells , a/n: YEAH) from nowhere Sesshomaru appeared in nothing but a small towel

Z & N - O.o "AWWWWWWWW"

Z – "I'm outta here"

N – "Zery"

Zery grabbed the towel and jump to the other hot spring (i/n: Not a good idea) Nerien stayed there with her eyes wide open and blushing, Zery got to the other hot spring which Julius was in

"Wow hey Zery what the hell are you doing here"

"Huh?" Screams "JULIUS LOOK THE OTHER WAY"

"Hey you're the one who came here you know"

"Its not my fault Sesshomaru appeared almost naked in our hot spring"

"Ohh I get it now, I guess u and I are all alone in this hot spring now"

-- # "Julius u PERVERT"

With that she slapped him really hard and then guess who appeared yep non other than Inuyasha (i/n: OHH SHIT, a/n: MUAHAHAHA)

I – "Zery?"

Z – Whispering "Julius hide me, hide me"  
"Zery what are you doing here?"

"I…am…. er"

Growls "Julius"

"WHAT?"

Z – Whispering "Julius what are you doing?" Nervous

"Do you have a problem Inuyasha?"

"YES I HAVE A PROBLEM MY PROBLEM IS YOU"

"And why is that?" Looks innocent

Growls "THAT'S MY WOMAN"

"Yeah…and?"

"SHUT UP JULIUS WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU DOING" Embarrassed

"Zery are u cheating on me?"

"Why would I want to do…." Cut of by Julius

"What if she is?"

Z – "JULIUS U KISAMA"

Zery got really mad and punches Julius making him fly to the other hot spring

NERIEN & SESSHOMARU 

"Nerien why are u drooling?"

Nerien got under the water really fast

"Er…Nerien?"

"Did you say something Sesshy?"

(A/n: great no Inu is playing volleyball Notice the sarcasm

"Nerien?"

"What are you doing here Sessh?"

"I want you to explain" Walks to Nerien

Gulp "Explain what?"

"You know exactly what?"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Nerien am not going to start that"

/Ohh my god, he's so close…. NAKED and so close AHHHHHHH/ Blushing

"Nerien are u ok?"

/If only you knew/ "Ohh fuck this"

"Neri-" Cut off by Nerien's kiss

"Nerien what…"

Before Sesshomaru could finish Julius landed right between the two of them

N – "SHIMATA JULIUS"

Gulp "Hi sis, Hey Sessh"

Then Zery and Inuyasha appeared

N – "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah"

Z – /Ohh shit I forgot/ Zery quickly hid behind Nerien

N – Whisper "Zery what the hell are you doing?"

"Did you forget what I have in my back stupid"

O.O "Ohh"

"Ohhh baka, now what?"

S – "What are you two whispering about?"

Z & N – "…"

Nerien gave a lot of steps back pinning Zery between her back and a rock

I – "What are you hiding now?"

N – "What? What are you talking about?"

Z – "Were not hiding anything Je Je Je" Nervous

J – Quietly "Well since I have nothing to do here I guess ill get going"

Zery saw Julius (I/n: hey ari what is Julius wearing? a/n: ummm, I/n: ok even though we dint say it Julius is wearing a towel Sigh thank god) and grabbed his hand

"Julius where do you think your going?"

"Huh?"

Then Zery's towel started to fall from her back Inuyasha and Sesshomaru saw something really strange but before they could get a good look at it Nerien quickly held it up and was hiding her

I – "Zery was that on your back?"

Z – Gulp, whisper "Nerien help"

N – "Umm…well…you see the thing is a…a…a tattoo"

I, S, J & Z " A tattoo?"

"Yeah, Right Zery?"

Nervous "Right"

I – "Cool can I se…" Cut off by Nerien

"Brother take Zery home for a sec."

I – "WHAT? HELLL NOOOO"

Z – "Ill be back really quick I promise you Inuyasha"

Sigh "Alright but quick"

"Aja"

With that Julius and Zery Left

JULIUS AND ZERY 

"Hey can I see your tattoo Zery?"

"Huh?" Sigh "Julius is not really a tattoo"

"Then what is it?"

"A scar"

"A SCAR?"

"Yes from my past"

"Zery can I see?"

"If I show you, you must promise not to tell a soul"

"Okay"

"I trust you Julius since you're my best friends brother"

"Yeah I know"

Zery then lower the towel to reveal a really really big scar on her back

Gasp "Zery who the hell did that to you?"

"Naraku"

"NARAKU? But how?"

"In a Fight"

"But when?"

"When I was just a pup, this scar never fades it only get bigger every time I fight him"

"How long have you've been fighting Naraku?"

"Julius please that's enough don't ask anymore"

"…Alright come on let's go"

"…Hn…"

"Hey Cheer up Zery" Then he started making weird faces

Sigh "Thanks Julius" Smile

Smile "One more question though is that part of the scar?"

"Huh?"

N, I, & S 

N – "So?"

I – "So what?"

"Ohh nothing"

Nerien decided to sit down on one of the rock her back was facing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru when a small gust blew removing Nerien's hair from her back

S – "Nerien?"

"What?"

"What's that on your back"

"Er… nothing" Turns around

"Nerien you're a bad liar"

I – /Are they going to start fighting/

"Shit" Sigh "Alright ill tell you"

"Well…"

"It's a tattoo"

I – "You too?"

"Mine is different"

"How so?"

"It's a, well, you have to see it"

Nerien let the towel slid from her back a bit so they could see the tattoo. It was a black dragon wit a bloody silver rose on its tail.

ZERY AND JULIUS 

"What's what part of the scar?"

"That dragon"

"Ohh" Laugh "No that's a real tattoo to make the scar not that scary"

"It's not scary its cool actually it kinda looks like Nerien's tattoo"

"It kinda is the same we went together to make the tattoo except mine is a Red dragon with a black bloody rose on its tail"

"It's the same but the colors are different"

"Yep"

"And the Dragon looks like its doing circles around your scar, its awesome"

Smile "Thanks Julius"

Big Smile "Sure"

"Well we should go to the castle; Inuyasha is provably pissed off by now"

Laugh "Yeah that guy is so inpatient"

"I know exactly what you mean" Laugh

Then they hurried to the castle

N, I, & S 

I – "That's cool"

S – "In this I must agree"

Giggles "Thanks you two"

I – "Hey shouldn't Zery be back by now?"

N – "Inuyasha be patient"

"That's the problem this stupid mutt has never been patient"

"What did you say Sesshomaru?"

"What you heard mutt"

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me Sesshomaru because you're asking for it?"

"Asking for what u mere half breed"

"Would you guys stop it already?"

I – "But he started it"

"I don't care who started it am going to finish it"

"Keh"

ZERY AND JULIUS 

Zery and Julius got dressed and headed out side

Sniff, Sniff

"Zery what's wrong?"

"Something just doesn't feel right"

"What do you mean?"

"…JULIUS LOOK OUT"

Zery quickly pushed Julius out of the way when a wind flew by cutting Zery's Shirt

"Zery are you alright?"

Growl "Kagura"

"…"

Zery got off of Julius

"Julius listen to me go and get the other ill distract them as long as possible"

"WHAT? No way am leaving you here to fight alone"

"Julius am way stronger than you, you know that now go please"

"But…"

"JULIUS"

"Fine but don't you dare get hurt okay?"

"Ok"

Then Julius left

"Alright then lets get this started shall we"

"Gladly"

"Huh…NARAKU"

Zery started fighting both Kagura and Naraku, which she was getting a nasty beating

N, I, & S 

I – "What's taking them so long?

N – "I'm getting worried this is not like Zery to do this"

S – "…"

I – "…"

N – "What is it?"

I – "I smell blood"

"And Naraku"

"YOU GUYS HURRY PUT THIS ON AND MAKE IT FAST"

"Brother what's wrong?"

"Tell you later hurry up get dressed"

They got dressed

I – "Julius where's Zery?"

"Shes fighting Naraku Lets go now"

"…"

They quickly rushed to were Zery was

N – "ZERY"

Z – "Nerien"

Zery was about to collapse she was bleeding a lot she had her pants all cut her shirt wait what shirt she was in a black sport bra and the Tenshinseiga was cracked. Everyone rushed to Zery and Nerien caught her

"Zery what the hell happened"

"They used the miasma and the huge red tornado…. aghhhh"

"Zery hold on"

"Keh ill be fine…."

"Is my new power do you like it?"

"NARAKU YOULL PAY FOR THIS"

J – "INUYASHA SESSHOMARU HOLD ON"

Naraku and Kagura used the same move on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru

Z – "INUYASHA"

N – "SESSHOMARU"

Then Nerien got up and headed towards Naraku

Z – "Nerien wait don't"

J – "Sis"

Naraku was about to attacked Nerien but Julius took the attack

"Brother NOO"

"I'm sorry sis am not that strong"

"Don't say that"

"…."

"Julius…Julius wake up Julius"

"Ill be fine I just need to rest"

"Okay…NARAKU ILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS NEVER"

Evil laugh "What can you do against me?"

Nerien drew her sword but she sensed something she looked at Zery she was glowing red

N – /Ohh no she transformed/

K – "Well well now we have a full demon to deal with ill take car of her right away Naraku"

"…"

N – "Zery look out"

Kagura headed straight on

"Dance of blades"

The blades never hit her it looked like they bounce of a wall Kagura got pretty mad and charged at her straight on Zery somehow disappeared and reappeared behind Kagura put her hand in her stomach and slashing up that's that for Kagura then Zery landed next to Nerien and in Zery's hand was the cracked Tenshinseiga

"Nerien I need you please don't be scared"

"Huh…Zery you learned to control your demon power"

Smirk "But I can't beat him with you by my side will be way more stronger than he is"

"Right"

"Well then let's do it"

"I'm with you all the way"

Zery charged at Naraku straight on with her Tenshinseiga

"DRAGONS SCAR" Zery yelled ant the tenshinseiga lighted up red and a huge attack came from it

Naraku used the same Red tornado technique they clash and Zery was losing

Z – /Shit am not strong enough, I have to be strong so Nerien can finish him off I know she can do it I wont give up/

N – /Zery u can do it, I know you can/

I – "TETSAIGA"

S – "TENSEIGA"

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru summoned their must strongest attacks, their attacks joined with Zery's and Naraku was having a really really hard time trying to keep the attack away from him

Z – "NERIEN NOW"

"RIGHT"

Nerien used her power and then Naraku got cuts everywhere

N – "NARAKU THIS ALL ENDS HERE"

She summoned all of her powers and pointed them at Naraku

"NOW DIE"

She threw her attack at him which caused him to loose control and the attacks of Zery's, Inuyasha's, and Sesshomaru's joined up with Nerien's and then a huge explosion accord

N – "Zery"

Z – "Hey Ner you did it"

"No we did it"

Smiled

Zery got up and grabbed Nerien and headed for Julius, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru

"Hey are you guys going to keep napping"

"Zery come on"

"What they should get up, they are so weak"

I – "Who are you calling weak?"

Smile Then Zery and Nerien sat down in front of them

J – "Zery your scar is fading"

"Huh?"

"Bro is right it's fading Zery"

S – "It must be because we destroyed Naraku"

I – "It's gone"

Z – "Really?"

"Yeah"

Smile "Good" The Zery collapsed in Inuyasha's arms

"Zery" Nerien followed and Collapsed in Sesshomaru's arms

J – "They must be really tired"

"Yeah"

3 MONTHS LATER 

"NERIEN WERE LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN"

"NO NOT AGAIN"

"HURRY UP"

"IM GOING, IM GOING"

I – "You guys are late"

S – "Again"

I – "Well is like a say stupid girl are so lazy"

S – "I won't argue with that"

Then Zery and Nerien were in flames

N –"YOU GUYS"

Z – "ARE SO DEAD"

S & I – "OHH SHIT"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha started running with two angry girls behind them

"Inuyasha get back here"

"You too Sesshomaru"

I & S – "No way"

LAUGHS

**THE END**

Hope you guys liked it. I was going to put this in chapters but it was difficult, i coundt find find a place were to end a chapter...lolol

Ill apreaciated if you revew.


End file.
